MOMENTOS FINALES AMY
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: What if? de que Sonic Aventures, Amy enfrenta su ultimo combate enfrentando al Robot Cero despues de que cobardemente matara a Birdy  pajarito azul lebemente violento, no es un anti amy, escrito con fin de etretener,comemorando el dia de todos los santos.


Últimos momentos: Amy.

-¡Birdy, mira, ahí están tu familia!- dice Amy al ver como un par de pájaros se acercan, reconociéndolos como aquellos de la foto.

Birdy sale volando raudo y feliz, Amy se siente feliz por él, aunque no lleva mucho de conocer al pequeño plumífero, ha logrado una linda conexión con él. Lo extrañara, pero está dispuesta a separarse de él por respeto a la libertad de tan linda criatura.

Pero la alegría del encuentro pronto se convierte en desesperación, al contemplar como el pequeño Birdy es derribado por uno de los puños extensibles de aquel robot que no hace más que perseguirlos. Birdy está en el suelo, ha caído fuera de la plataforma donde esta parada Amy.

-¡Birdy!- Amy trata de correr para levantarlo, pero frente a ella se alzan rejas electrificadas. Esta ahora atrapada en una especie de arena de la muerte con el robot serie Cero.

Amy solo puede ver al pequeño pajarillo azul, tirado en el suelo, no puede ver si esta solo inconsciente o en peor estado. "Te prometí que te protegería" piensa mientras de sus ojos salen lagrimas, "Dije que estaría hasta el final contigo, esto no debió pasar" escucha los sonidos orribles de la maquinaria de el Robot Cero. Estos sonidos la hacen reaccionar sobre quien es realmente responsable de esta situación.

-Tú…¡tú no tienes la idea de lo que acabas de hacer!-Amy empuño su martillo Piko piko, su rostro reflejaba la ira que sentía- ¡Monstruo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste herirlo? ¡Jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Birdy!

Amy se abalanzo contra el robot, estaba tan molesta que no se previno y recibió un fuerte golpe, el cual provoco que ella fuera arrojada contra el suelo, el dolor era insoportable, pero Amy jamás ha sido del tipo que se rinde, mucho menos con un abusivo de ese tamaño, asi que ella se levanta y vuelve a lanzar otro ataque, pero la armadura del robot es tan resistente que no puede ni abollarlo.

"Lo he intentado tantas veces y sigue siendo lo mismo" vuelve a recibir otro golpe que la lanza contra uno de los postes de la reja, recibe una descarga. Cayendo al suelo.

-Mmmm…-todo le duele, su corazón esta tan acelerado, de haber caído directo en los cables seguro ya estaría muerta- Sonic…-Murmura mientras trata de arrastrarse.

"Sonic, quiero que me salves, quiero que me lleves en los brazos hasta la puesta de sol… quiero que me des mi primer beso… pero ahora no puedo permitir que este pedazo de metal me golpee, no cuando hay alguien a quien quiero proteger" se levanta con mas trabajo que antes, en ese momento se acuerda del amuleto que casualmente llego a sus manos y que tiene en la banda en su cabeza, este le brindo más fuerza, ahora era momento de emplearla, después seria tarde.

-Amy, si usas esa fuerza… podría ser demasiada- escuchaba la misma voz que la guio todo su recorrido hasta aquí.

-Si no lo hago ese monstruo de metal me matara de todos modos, al menos me cerciorare que jamás lastime a nadie más.

-Amy espera…-pero era tarde, una vez que Ames Rose decide tomar una dirección, no hay poder ni humano ni mobian que la detenga.

-Yaaaargggg-lo comienza a golpear duro, más de lo que ha golpeado en toda su vida algo, sentía dolor en sus brazos a medida que los golpes daban directo contra la armadura, la cual mostro leves abolladuras, solo podía hacerlo retroceder, Cero no se quedaba atrás, le regresaba algunos golpes también, al grado de que la Amy había perdido la vista de un ojo por una hemorragia en su frente, pero aun así no paro, siguió golpeando con Piko Piko hasta que al fin lo puso contra las cuerdas o mejor dicho contra el cable electrificado, Cero es sensible a las descargas, al grado de que su armadura dejo al descubierto lo que Tails diría que es su computadora central, a Amy no le importaba, ella esperaba que si destrozaba aquella parte de color azul turquesa, eso sería suficiente pada dar por muerto al robot, así que se dispuso a dar los golpes más feroces de toda su vida, pero Cero no se iría sin pelear su último round alejandoce de los cables, le dispara con todo el armamento que le queda, incluyendo un rayo de descargas, Amy siente que se va a desmayar, pero su determinación no le permite eso, al contrario, ella sigue su ataque hasta que logra golpear con un poder abrumador la computadora central de su enemigo, quien solo puede dar una última y mortífera descarga sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Amy siente como el amuleto se desmorona al igual que se despedaza el cerebro de Cero, quien no tarda en explotar, arrojándola a un lado.

-Birdy… Birdy despierta, abre tus ojos, ya estas a salvo…-murmura dulcemente la pequeña eriza- Birdy…

El pajarillo no responde… está muerto, pero ella ya no parece darse cuenta de ello, solo sonríe tímidamente mientras se acomoda en las escaleras de la plataforma, con Birdy en sus manos.

-Sabes, se que estarás bien, podrás volar libre ya que Eggman nunca más te hará daño, volaras libre por el cielo con tu familia… no importa que ellos no te puedan ver ya…-unas lagrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Amy, mezclándose con la sangre- yo por mi parte, siempre estaré con Sonic, no importa si él no me puede ver tampoco, ya nunca más podrá dejarme atrás, solo me hubiera gustado que me diera mi primer beso… -Ella pauso un momento, se sentía tan cansada mientras que su joven corazón también pensaba que necesitaba un descanso definitivo, la descarga que sufrió al final del combate fue desgraciadamente de consecuencias fatales- Sonic… yo te… amo…- ella parecía haberse quedado dormida… con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez estaría soñando en aquel lugar lejano a donde se había ido con su héroe, tal vez siendo rescatada por él y recibiendo su primer beso, a pesar de todo Amy siempre fue una niña muy dulce.

E-102 (también conocido como Gama) está saliendo de la fortaleza, el ya había concluido con su misión de salvación-redención de sus hermanos, ahora ellos descansan en pedazos en cada uno de los puntos donde Eggman los lanzo, pero ellos dieron una gran pelea, el se preparaba para la autodestrucción, sabía que un ser como él no tenía cabida en un mundo tan complicado, en las vidas de aquellos que se asustarían antes de comprender la existencia de una forma no orgánica de vida sensible, se disponía a tirarse al agua, cuando de repente detecta formas irregulares en la cubierta, se hacerca solo para cerciorarse de que se trata aquello, encuentra los restos de Cero medio quemados y a unos metros de él esta el cuerpo de la pequeña Amy.

-No hay signos vitales- dice automáticamente, con su voz monótona, pero su cuerpo completo se estremecía mientras analizaba sus datos, podía ver simultáneamente la escena actual y las grabadas horas antes.

-_Se que podemos ser amigos Señor Robot- _escucho simultáneamente la voz de ella junto con el oleaje del mar, por unos microsegundos considero la posibilidad de llevarse el cuerpo de Amy junto con él hasta el fondo del mar, pero hubo algo que le dijo que no era correcto, ya que nadie sabría lo que paso con ella, fue cuando decidió que lo más adecuado sería llevarla de regreso a Station Square. Estaba al tanto de que posiblemente sus intenciones serian mal interpretadas y que esto lo conduciría a su propia destrucción, pero eso solo facilitaría todo, el ya había dispuesto autodestruirse. Tomo el cuerpo de Amy con cierta dulzura y se encamino al bote que lo llevaría de regreso a la costa. –_Se libre._

-Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi única amiga. La única que deseo mi libertad.


End file.
